


Not The Plan

by Tarash



Category: Free!
Genre: Coming In Pants, Established Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, First Time, Kink Meme, M/M, Making Out, Nagisa is a Little Shit, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash
Summary: From the iwatobiswimclub kinkmeme, written in 2013, for the following prompt:Rei/Nagisa, premature ejaculation.Sooo Rei and Nagisa have been going out for a while. Nagisa has gotten increasingly touchy and the making out has gotten steamier and steamier and finally after lots of thorough researching and planning Rei decides he's ready to go ALL THE WAY.However, because he's Rei and the king of embarrassing himself, things don't go exactly as planned: he ends up fucking coming in his pants after just a few minutes of intense kissing and heavy petting/frottage, before either of them have even taken any clothes off.He's super embarrassed and blushing his face off but Nagisa reassures him and they go again and it's awesome.All the bonus points in the world if, when Rei comes, his dick isn't actually being touched in any way at the time.





	Not The Plan

Ever since Rei started spending time with Nagisa, Rei’s attention to his homework gradually declined. It’s not for a lack of planning on doing his homework, because Rei definitely does that. A lot. Daily, even.  
  
And since Nagisa claims Rei is the best tutor ever, and Rei is a caring boyfriend, they plan on doing their homework together. But they never actually do any homework. When Nagisa closes the door to his bedroom and looks up at Rei, his eyes sparkling, Rei smiles back automatically, dropping his bag with books and homework and a schedule.  
  
It’s usually Nagisa who pounces, wrapping his arms tight around Rei’s neck, pressing his lips against Rei’s when Rei lets out a surprised ‘oompf’, although by now Rei isn’t sure why he’s surprised anymore. Nagisa will take any opportunity to touch Rei, even when they’re sitting next to each other in class or at lunch. Nagisa either presses his thigh against Rei’s, or nudges his shoulder.  
  
There’s always something, a touch or a smile or a whisper, something to distract Rei.  
  
It is the best and the worst thing to happen to him.  
  
*  
  
Today they’re doing their homework at Rei’s, since both his parents are still at work and there are no other siblings in the way, unlike at the Hazuki house. They’re on Rei’s bed, and Rei thinks that he’s going to have to make the bed again when they’re done, because his mother will definitely notice the rumpled sheets.  
  
Nagisa whimpers underneath him, his cheeks flushed and Rei immediately goes back to kissing him, to stroking his chest and stomach with the crisp, white shirt between them. He wants to feel skin, naked, warm, smooth skin under his fingers and he moans into the kiss, imagining Nagisa in his swim shorts, droplets of water running down his chest. Maybe if they turn up early for practice, maybe before Makoto and Haruka and Gou and anyone else.  
  
“Rei-chaaaan,” Nagisa moans, and the sound of it goes straight to Rei’s dick.  
  
Rei shifts when his dick hardens. Nagisa just has to look at him and Rei’s dick reacts immediately. It’s embarrassing. He’s supposed to have control over his body. Mind over matter. He hears Nagisa giggle and Rei blushes. He knows it’s because Nagisa can feel how hard Rei is. It doesn’t matter there’s a similarly hard bulge in Nagisa’s trousers right now, he has to do something to distract Nagisa.  
  
Slowly he kisses down Nagisa’s cheeks, towards his jaw and further down his neck. Nagisa’s giggles turn back into moans when Rei licks him there, sucking on the skin but never hard or long enough to leave a bruise. “Rei-chan, please,” Nagisa gasps, his hips bucking up. “I – oh!”  
  
Rei isn’t sure if his body is hot with embarrassment or with desire. Nagisa is so open, so enthusiastic and eager. He wants more. They both do.  
  
One of Nagisa’s hands is running through his hair now, stroking him and keeping him in place. The other is gripping Rei’s right arm tight, almost painful. “Don’t stop, Rei-chan, please!” Nagisa shifts closer to Rei, thrusting up his hips against Rei’s thigh, and Rei grinds back automatically, hissing when pleasure shoots from his dick up his spine and they have to stop now or things are going to get even more embarrassing.  
  
“Homework,” he says, pushing off Nagisa and rolling onto his back. He folds his arms across his chest to repress the urge to touch Nagisa again. “We have to do our homework.”  
  
Nagisa lets out a whine. “Rei-chan, I asked you not to stop!”  
  
Rei glances at him, then looks back at the ceiling. The last thing he needs to see is Nagisa’s flushed face, his slick lips, his pleading eyes. “We need to finish our homework. It is very important.”  
  
Nagisa huffs. “You like your formulae more than you like me.”  
  
“I do not!”  
  
“Do too!”  
  
The ensuing argument, at least, means Rei’s dick is soft a few minutes later.  
  
*  
  
They’re supposed to be doing their homework at Nagisa’s, as Nagisa’s mother has taken his sisters out to go shopping for new clothes.  
  
Rei’s sitting on Nagisa’s bed, his back pressed against the wall and Nagisa is squirming in his lap, warm and heavy and wonderful. His hands are on Nagisa’s lower back, stroking him through his shirt as they kiss.  
  
Nagisa’s hands are on Rei’s chest, rubbing and stroking and sometimes Nagisa digs his fingers in a little and Rei wants to take off his shirt and feel those fingers on his bare skin, but then that would mean stopping their kiss and he doesn’t want to do that. Not yet.  
  
Nagisa wriggles even closer, the way he’s straddling Rei keeps Rei trapped – he should’ve expected this, Nagisa is far better at plotting than he gets given credit for – and Rei gasps when their groins brush against each other. Nagisa is hard, and presses against Rei’s own erection and it feels hot and glorious and Rei’s stomach squirms. The only thing in his mind is the desire to somehow remove their trousers without having to pull apart so they can – can do something.  
  
He’s not entirely sure what that something is, and that makes him pull to the left, away from Nagisa, who frowns at him. “Homework,” Rei says firmly. He needs to do some of his Biology homework.  
  
Nagisa’s frown deepens. “You don’t need to go home for another hour.” He pouts, and Rei is tempted to kiss him again.  
  
He manages to resist, even with his dick throbbing in his trousers at being so close, so very close to Nagisa’s. “That’s no reason to neglect our homework.”  
  
Nagisa stares at him quietly, then tilts his head when Rei remains silent as well. “Fine,” he says, getting off Rei’s lap with a dejected look on his face. “Homework comes first.” He glares at Rei accusingly, and Rei knows exactly what Nagisa wants to come first. Who, to be more exact.  
  
He definitely needs some extra Biology homework.  
  
*  
  
There turns out to be rather a lot to research. There’s so many positions, so many things that two men can do each other – not even two, sometimes three, or four, or five, and Rei has decided not look up anything beyond that. Too many men, too many limbs... it’s not beautiful.  
  
He thinks of doing some of the things he’s seen to Nagisa, then about Nagisa doing those things to him. He thinks about that a lot, but tries not to during training. He does, however, notice how good Nagisa’s stamina is. How limber he is. And then, once he’s back home and in his bedroom, Rei thinks about his research some more.  
  
*  
  
He’s given Nagisa excuses as to why they can’t do their homework together for about a week now, and Rei feels bad whenever Nagisa looks at him with disappointment written all over his face. So Rei feels pretty good about himself when he suggests that Nagisa drops by that evening, since Rei’s parents are out of town to visit an aunt and uncle who live far away.  
  
Nagisa eyes him suspiciously. “For the evening, or...”  
  
“You can sleep over. If you want to.” Rei tries to sound cool, but his voice is shaking slightly and Nagisa beams at him.  
  
“Of course I want to!” Nagisa wraps his arms around Rei and hugs him tight. “It will be the best, Rei!”  
  
Yes, Rei thinks to himself, remembering his detailed research and the notes he’s taken. It most certainly will be. He’s fully prepared for anything, even having gone on a long trainride to acquire the supplies he definitely didn’t want to buy from the store down the road.Just the thought of what they can do with lube and condoms has Rei distracted during school and his classes. He keeps imagining what Nagisa will look like that evening, in his bed, eager and flushed because of what Rei is doing to him.  
  
*  
  
That evening, Rei has everything planned. He has made sure Nagisa’s favourite drinks and food are in the house, has several movies they can watch and Rei knows which parts are dull enough so he can make a move during them without Nagisa complaining he’s missing an important bit. The guest futon in his bedroom is set-up and Rei knows there’s a good chance they might end up on that rather than his own bed. He has also prepared for that. He has double-checked his laptop to make sure it is still working so they can actually watch the movies. He has taken a thorough shower, changed his bedsheets, cleaned his room and even has some candles. He’s not sure what the function of the candles is exactly, but they look nice on his nightstand.  
  
It is 8:25. Five minutes until Nagisa will get here - more likely fifteen minutes - and Rei has never felt so ready, so sure that this is going to go as well as he and Nagisa both wanted.

*

Nagisa arrives ten minutes late, apologising as he shoves a tub of strawberry-vanilla icecream in Rei’s hands. “Where shall I put my bag?” Nagisa asks, beaming up at Rei.  
  
Icecream wasn’t part of his plan, but Rei can improvise. “My bedroom. I thought we could watch a movie there and -” He doesn’t even get the chance to finish his sentence, Nagisa is already off.  
  
He puts the tub of icecream in the freezer compartment of the fridge, then heads towards his bedroom. Nagisa has put his bag next to the guest futon and is looking down at it. “That looks very comfortable, thank you, Rei-chan.”  
  
“I didn’t - you don’t -” He takes a deep breath and pushes his glasses back up his nose. “I am glad you think so.”  
  
Nagisa sits down on the futon, briefly bouncing up and down on it, then glances up at Rei. “How about a movie?”  
  
That is supposed to be Rei’s suggestion, but only after they have a drink and grab some snacks. “We can use my laptop,” he says. What if Nagisa gets thirsty during the movie, though? He might get up or ask Rei to get him some water. Then they would have to pause the movie and the mood would be ruined. Rei planned on slowly but surely moving closer to Nagisa during the movie, but he can’t do that if either of them has to get up halfway through. “I’ll go and get us something to drink and some of your icecream.”  
  
“Great idea!” Nagisa grins at him and falls back on the futon. His shirt has ridden up and Rei can see a bare strip of skin.  
  
It’s ridiculous that his dick actually twitches in his underwear, because Rei has seen a lot more than that strip. And yet there’s something about the way Nagisa is lying there, smiling up at the ceiling, seemingly unaware his skin is on display that does something to Rin. He wants to kneel by Nagisa’s side and lick it.  
  
That is not part of his plan.  
  
“I’ll - yes, I’ll be right back.” Rei shakes his head and turns to leave the room. Dealing with drinks is easy, and he scoops some icecream into two bowls and grabs two spoons. He places everything on a tray, because the last thing he wants is for the unplanned icecream to end up on the sheets of his bed or the guestfuton.  
  
Although that would be a good excuse for Nagisa to share a bed with him. Hmm.  
  
By the time Rei returns, Nagisa already has his laptop open and is staring at something on the screen, wide-eyed. Rei freezes in the doorway, trying to remember if he deleted his browser history after his last bout of research. Judging by the blush on Nagisa’s cheeks, he hasn’t.  
  
That is definitely not part of his plan.  
  
“Rei-chan?” Nagisa asks, and slowly looks at Rei.  
  
Rei is still standing there, hoping Nagisa isn’t angry and even if he is, Rei still has the tray to defend himself with. “Uhm,” he manages, and by now his face is redder than Nagisa’s  
  
Nagisa tilts his head and smiles. “I’m guessing this isn’t the movie you wanted to watch with me?”  
  
The idea of watching that sort of movie with Nagisa has Rei horrified. “No! I was only - I was - I didn’t know - I wanted -” His spluttering fades and he looks down at the drinks and icecream.  
  
“I’m not sure if you want this,” Nagisa says, gesturing at the screen, and Rei still has no idea what he’s been watching, “but I wouldn’t mind.” He grins nervously. “Is that why you didn’t want to do our homework together, Rei-chan? You were busy with this?”  
  
“Research!” Rei blurts out, because he doesn’t want Nagisa to think he is some sort of weird pervert. “I had to do research and study the theory!” His grip on the tray is so tight, his knuckles are white.  
  
Nagisa puts the laptop aside, leaving it on the bed, and gets off the futon to take the tray from Rei. He puts it on Rei’s desk and Rei stands there awkwardly. “And what did you learn?” Nagisa asks, taking Rei’s hand and pulling him further into the room.  
  
His dick is turning hard and Nagisa is just holding his hand. Rei licks his lips and glances at the laptop. “That there are a lot of different ways to do it and I’m not sure I want to try them all.” This is so far removed from his neat plan that Rei has no idea what he should do now. Nagisa seems interested, so that’s something.  
  
Nagisa is smiling encouragingly, pulling him closer. “And what do you want to try?”  
  
He opens and closes his mouth a few times. Now that Nagisa is actually asking him, Rei can’t think of anything. “I don’t know,” he says eventually, and feels like a massive idiot.  
  
Nagisa just grins and leans up to place a peck on his mouth. “Let’s find out what we like, Rei-chan!”  
  
Rei is about to ask Nagisa what he means when Nagisa has already thrown his own shirt on the floor and is tugging at Rei’s. “Wait, what are you doing?”  
  
“I haven’t done as much research as you have, Rei-chan, but I know people are naked when they have sex,” Nagisa tells him, and pulls up Rei’s shirt.  
  
Rei raises his arms to help Nagisa. Sex. Have sex. They are - they are gonna do that. His dick is throbbing now, straining against his trousers. They’ve barely even touched and Rei is already hard.  
  
Nagisa smile turns smug when he sees Rei’s groin. “It’s going well so far.” He takes Rei’s hand again and tugs him over to the bed. Rei falls first, and Nagisa ends up half on top of him, laughing.  
  
Rei shifts to get more comfortable, adjusting to the fact that Nagisa is on top of him, their warm skin touching and Nagisa feels so good, so smooth against him. But he’s not close enough to his nightstand to easily grab the lube and condoms. “Nagisa, I need to -”  
  
Nagisa cuts him off with a kiss, his hands on Rei’s shoulders. He moves to lie more on top of Rei, one of his thighs falls between Rei’s and now Rei can feel Nagisa’s hard bulge against him. Soon, he will get to see it, feel it without trousers in the way and Rei whimpers when Nagisa opens his mouth. Their tongues slide against each other, Nagisa moaning happily when Rei wraps his arms around him, stroking Nagisa’s back. His hands drift lower and lower until they’re on Nagisa’s belt and that’s where he leaves them for a moment. Nagisa leans up, his eyes shining with happiness. “You know which movie I saw, Rei-chan?” he purrs, brushing the tip of his nose against Rei’s.  
  
Rei doesn’t answer, still mortified that Nagisa saw anything at all. “No?”  
  
“It looked like a lot of fun,” Nagisa tells him, his thigh nudging Rei’s legs to open wider, and Rei does. Nagisa’s hand is idly tracing circles and spirals on Rei’s chest. “Both were naked and one was lying down, like you are, and then the other got on top of him, sort of like this.”  
  
Rei holds his breath when Nagisa shifts to straddle him. “Re-really?” He remembers that one and his dick jerks with interest again.  
  
Nagisa, both hands on Rei’s chest now, is leaning on them as his hips haven’t moved down yet.  
  
Rei finds himself missing the contact, can’t wait for Nagisa to move down, their groins pressed together. Maybe Nagisa will grind down. Yes, that sounds like a brilliant idea.  
  
“And then the man on top moved down, and I saw the big hard dick slide up his asshole. It made the man on top moan, I bet, but I hadn’t turned the sound on.” Nagisa gives a half-shrug, but he hasn’t moved down himself yet.  
  
“Oh,” Rei says, staring up at Nagisa. His dick is throbbing so hard and he wants his trousers off now, please, he can’t take it much longer. He doesn’t tell Nagisa to move, though. That might stop Nagisa talking.  
  
“And once the dick was inside, the man on top start to roll his hips and ride the other man.” Nagisa grins. “Like a cowboy, Rei-chan! Can we try that? I want to ride you.”  
  
Rei gasps and closes his eyes, the image of a naked Nagisa riding him, riding his dick, clear in his mind’s eye. He can almost hear the moans and grunts from Nagisa, can imagine Nagisa begging for more and telling him how good it feels. His dick jerks and then Rei is coming, his body tensing up under Nagisa. He whimpers at how great it feels to have some relief, but he immediately feels the embarrassment wash over him of having come in his trousers, which now feel sticky and unpleasant and Nagisa is going to laugh. He closes his eyes, and sighs, letting his hands slide down Nagisa’s side and drops them on the bed.  
  
“Rei-chan?” Nagisa asks, then moves his hand to gently pat Rei’s cheek. “Rei-chan?”  
  
Rei opens his eyes, thoroughly miserable. This was supposed to be perfect, he planned it and thought he could do this. And now it's all ruined because of him. Why can't he get anything right?  
  
Nagisa’s worried frown turns into a bright smile. “Rei-chan, that was amazing!”  
  
“Wh-what?” Rei asks, blushing even more now. “I came in my trousers! You weren’t even touching me, Nagisa! It was terrible!”  
  
Nagisa shakes his head, still smiling. “No, you’re wrong, it was amazing because of that! I didn’t know you liked me that much!”  
  
Rei feels a warmth that has nothing to do with embarrassment or orgasms, and slowly he smiles back. “Really?”  
  
Nagisa is grinning now. “Really!” His eyes go from Rei’s face down to his groin, and his hand follows, hovering over Rei’s groin for a moment before patting it.  
  
Rei winces, his dick is still sensitive and it feels so weird to have Nagisa touch him there, especially now. “Nagisa, I need to get cleaned up first, and change into my pyjama.”  
  
“But that will take forever,” Nagisa says, pouting.  
  
“It will only take fifteen minutes,” Rei corrects him, but Nagisa refuses to let him get up. He realises why when he nudges Nagisa’s groin with his own thigh and feels how hard Nagisa is. He pulls Nagisa down and raises his thigh more, rubbing more firmly against Nagisa’s crotch.  
  
On top of him, Nagisa whimpers, grinding down on Rei’s thigh. His left hand is clinging to Rei’s shoulder, his right is on Rei’s side, nails scratching his skin. “R-Rei-chan!”  
  
He feels a lot better now as he keeps moving his thigh against Nagisa, and strokes his back. He’s not the only one who’s desperate and eager and Nagisa makes these little gasping noises that Rei wants to hear again and again.  
  
“Ah, Rei-chan, keep going,” Nagisa mumbles, his eyes closed and his cheeks flushed as he grinds down harder and faster. “Ah! Ah!” He shudders when he comes, holding Rei tight and moaning happily.  
  
Nagisa rests his head on Rei’s shoulder, catching his breath. “That was fun.”  
  
“It was,” Rei agrees, smiling. “But now we both need to get cleaned up, Nagisa. That’ll take even longer than if it was just me,” he teases.  
  
Nagisa leans up on his elbows to smile down sunnily at Rei. “Not if we share a shower, Rei-chan.”  
  
His dick twitches with interest. “Good idea,” he murmurs.  
  
Nagisa is off him like a shot, already running to the bathroom. “Come on, Rei-chan!”  
  
Rei gets up a little slower, but in no way less eager.


End file.
